


Tony Stark’s Intern Answers the Web's Most Searched Questions | WIRED

by Sheep_Demon



Series: Intern Peter [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: How Do I Tag, Iron Dad, Mentor Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is loved, Precious Peter Parker, Social Media, Social Media AU, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, WIRED, WIRED autocomplete interview, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheep_Demon/pseuds/Sheep_Demon
Summary: The internet loves Peter. He can't help it if he doesn't even know about it. What else can a billionaire do besides giving him the opportunity to do an interview and become a meme sensation?





	1. Meme boi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Peter Stark Answers the Web's Most Searched Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087744) by [lanceylance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanceylance/pseuds/lanceylance). 



Knowledge of Tony Stark getting new employees was common. However, Tony getting a personal intern was surprising. The first time the world met him, was through the paparazzi.

They had managed to catch Peter walking out of the Stark Tower with paper in his hands staring at it confused. He walks into Starbucks and sits down at a table attempting to read it. He grabs a pen from his small backpack and rewrites the orders slowly as if he isn’t sure that what he wrote was correct. 

Photos of Peter ordering the orders and then carrying 3 trays of 4 drinks and dropping them all became a meme on the internet. He drops on his knees around the drinks and had his hands clenched into fists while they were in the air. There are also photos of his staring in shock at them that were popular but less so. 

Most pictures of Peter also included him wearing cute but comfortable outfits such as white converse, black skinny jeans, and a varsity-like shirt. He appears to have spotted the cameras and flashes a smile and a wave. His hair is curly and messy. Along his arms are bracelets from his friends that are bright in color. The internet found Mr. Stark’s intern adorable. 

Once during a meeting on Live television, Mr. Stark was talking and his phone buzzed. He stopped and reached into his back pocket pulling out the prototype of the Stark phone. His worried face quickly became calm again as he answered the phone. 

“Ya underoos?”

“UmM, I don’t get this math problem as it’s like-” the voice is suddenly cut off by him saying, “oh my god that’s so easy. Nevermind.”

Mr. Stark looks into the crowd with a small smile on his face. “Umm, could I possibly borrow $100 from you to make you a gift?”

“What.”

“Your birthday. That’s literally Saturday. You’re having dinner with Ms. Potts and are going to engage her.”

Tony’s eyes widen and he quickly turns off the phone. He laughs and jokes about kids and ‘amiright or amiright?’

The Saturday of Mr. Stark’s birthday happens and like the unknown voice said he did end up proposing to Ms. Potts who smiled and hugged him. As they were leaving, the intern of Mr. Stark walked to him with a bag before tripping but catching himself just in time. The bag has a picture of Spider-Man’s logo. He appears to be edging Mr. Stark to open it.  


As Mr. Stark opens it a onesie of Spider-Man appears. He doesn’t appear amused and that becomes a meme on the internet very quickly. It is often used for literally anything. The next gift appears to be all one dollar bills into an origami star and Mr. Stark grabs the boy and noogies him as Pepper is seen smiling in the background with her ring glinted in the lights. This picture also became popular as a meme.

Later that weekend, Mr. Stark is at a meeting that was being recorded and put online and he has the star. He appears to be frustrated with it. He takes it apart within 45 minutes. He counts all of it and says “what the fuck Peter” quietly. He is recorded taking out his phone and sending him a text.  


The internet has dubbed the intern a wonderful human being who is extremely clumsy. He is also a wonderful meme machine who boys and girls alike love due to his looks and his little activity talking to reporters.


	2. The Interview

The camera starts up with a boy with messy brown curls, a confused look, and a light gray sweater with black ripped jeans. His hands are anxiously twiddling together. 

“Errr, hey guys, I’m Mr. Stark’s Intern and I guess I’m doing WIRED autocomplete interview?” 

“Okay, so first question,” he said as he was handed the board containing questions with the word ‘is’. 

It says ‘Is Tony’s intern of age?’ but the boy asks the question, “Is Mr. Stark’s intern of age? Well, I’m still in high school so no,” he awkwardly laughed, “but, I don’t know why you’d want to know! I’m still not even sure why I’m here. All I know is that Mr. Stark told me to come!”

“Umm, is Mr. Stark’s intern famous? Haha, no! I’m not at all popular! In fact, at my school, I’m like the least popular kid there is.”

“Is Mr. Stark’s intern a boy? Yes! I am a boy! Not a girl. I am a manly man,” the teen then rolls back his sleeve to his shoulder and flexes. As soon as he finishes flexes, he quickly grows embarrasses and mumbles “weird flex but okay.”

“Is Mr. Stark’s intern apart of the iGen? Yup! I’m 16!”

“Okay, is Mr. Stark’s intern his son? Um,” his face turns red and his hand starts to tangle with his hair making it appear messier, “I would be honored to have Mr. Stark as my dad but, my parents died when I was young and now I live with my aunt. Mr. Stark is just so amazing, ya-know?”

“Oh, that’s it. Umm, is there another board or???” the screen then reappears with the teen holding another board with the word ‘what’. 

“What is Mr. Stark’s intern’s name? Oh, I should’ve mentioned that in the beginning! I’m Peter!”

“What does Mr. Stark’s intern do? I help to keep his lab organized, I get his coffee, and I help to create some designs! I’m mostly just there working on homework though,” he gave a small smile with his head tilted to the side and his eyes shut.

“What does Mr. Stark’s intern’s handwriting look like? Umm, that’s such a weird question but um, does anyone have paper?” Peter is handed some paper and a clipboard. He writes the alphabet and shows it to the camera. On the paper is perfectly script letters with a curve aspect.

“What grade am I in? I’m a sophomore of high school at the moment!”

Peter is sitting on the chair with water in one hand and a sandwich in one. He’s eating the sandwich quickly. He doesn’t appear to realize the camera is still running. Once he’s told that, he apologies to the viewers and reappears with the board with the word ‘how’. 

“How old am I? I answered this I'm pretty sure. I’m 16!”

“How did I become famous? No clue! I’m nothing special.”

“How is Peter doing? I’m doing great! Wait a minute, I changed from saying Mr. Stark’s intern! I’m sorry guys!”

“How did Peter meet Mr. Stark? Oh! That’s easy! I met him when I was I think 7 or 8 at the Stark Expo! The one with the like war machines going out of control. One almost killed me but I had my favorite Iron Man mask on and I felt I could do anything. He saved me! Then ya. He probably doesn’t remember that. But, to him, I think he thinks we met when I got the job.”

“How flexible is Peter? I’m very flexible!” He gets out from his chair and does a backflip with the background noise shouting. 

Peter has another board in his hands with none of the words showing. He raises one eyebrow but peels off the first question. 

“Is Mr. Stark’s intern single? Umm, I’d prefer not to answer. Sorry.”

“Tony Stark’s intern spider-man? Now, that’s absurd. How will I deal with school and the internship? Not to mention, Spider-Man hasn’t been seen in months.”

“Does Mr. Stark’s intern love him? Well, I love him as like a mentor. Not romantically. And-” he gets cut off with an information tab saying to see how he responds go to this video. For those who clicked on the video, it brings it to a 1-hour long video titled ‘Mr. Stark’s Intern rambling about Mr. Stark for 1 hour straight before apologizing | WIRED’

“Does Mr. Stark’s intern is bi?” Peter’s head tilts and he lets out a laugh and gives a “yup” with a wink. 

“Is Mr. Stark’s intern does kocain? UM, Drugs are bad and Captain America’s PSA’s will be disappointed in me and you if you do drugs. I get enough of his PSA’s from detentions for being tardy.”

“Is Mr. Stark’s intern alive? Ominous and spooky. God, I wish not. But I am so,” he shrugs, “I gotta get that bread.”

On the camera, his leg is seen bouncing nervously as he answers the question with his phone buzzing obnoxiously. He quickly stops to grab it because before he does his eyes widen as he seems to realize what’s about to happen. Just as he’s about to turn it off, a phone call goes through with the ringtone of ‘My Neck, My Back’. He stares at his phone and his face flushes. It goes on for about a minute before he’s snapped out of his shock and shuts down his phone. 

Offscreen a person asks “Who was that?” 

Peter looks away and then mumbles “It was my friend MJ. She likes to prank me sometimes and I completely forgot about it because I don’t receive much phone calls or texts. Errr, I’m just gonna go.” He quickly stands up but as soon as he moves he falls. A muffled “I’m okay!” is heard before the video ends.


End file.
